


Baby Turns the Lights Off, Let's Get Naked

by Mystery_Lady



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Hopefully You Guys Will Like It, I'm Still A Newbie When It Comes To Smut, M/M, Multi, Nothing Too Over The Top Though, Omega!Bill, Omega!Mike, Omega/Omega, Praise Kink, Smut, alpha/omega/omega, my ot3, pre-heat sex, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Mike can feel the way his heat is coming close and not even rolling around naked in his nest can relieve the heat that is prickling at his skin and his senses. Thankfully he's not alone and Bill is more than happy to help him.While coming in a bit later, Richie couldn't resist cuddling up and playing with his omegas...





	Baby Turns the Lights Off, Let's Get Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but I still felt shy in posting it. But I decided to take a chance and post it up; hopefully you guys will like it. ^///^
> 
> Bill, Mike, and Richie are all consenting adults and this one-shot is based in about five to ten years in the future since they got together. And I made it pretty fluffy since the way the three of them got together wasn't all roses and rainbows.
> 
> If people love this one-shot, I might post the prequel of this smut for anyone who is interested. OwO 
> 
> Again, I'm still pretty new in writing smut but I still hope you guys enjoy it either way.

Mike lets out a disgruntled moan, opening his eyes in groggily. He turns on his side, heading to the other unoccupied side of the bed, where the sheets were cooler. But despite resting on top of the cool sheets, he still felt so hot! 

Mike lays on the bed all spread out like a starfish, hoping that the air conditioner would help his naked, heated body as he nuzzles to the closest article next to him. Taking a whiff at what he was holding, he couldn’t help but smile.  

Next to his cheek was Bill’s old but soft shirt. 

Turning on his side again, he brings the shirt closer, taking more of the scent as his hips begin to grind slowly against the bed sheets. 

Feeling something getting tangle around his knee, Mike stops to pluck at the article and look at it. It was a red, long sleeved shirt. Sniffing it, his smiles widen when he registers whose scent it was.  

The shirt belongs to Richie. Those two fuckers must have slipped these shirts—and probably more of them—into the nest when he wasn’t looking… 

Bringing the shirts closer to him, he begins to purr, his hips beginning to thrust against the bed sheets again; his cock slowly becoming hard and feeling slick around his hole…  

Mike kept rubbing his face against the shirts, not paying attention to his surroundings nor the sound of the door opening and closing silently. As Mike pulls the shirt away with a needy whine, he jumps when he hears a soft, breathy chuckle. 

Scowling, Mike turns his head to glare at the person who dared to enter his safe haven, only to let out a happy and high pitched whine when he see who it was.  

Bill gives Mike a sultry smile, “H-hey there precious.” He purrs out lowly. 

“Billie!” Mike calls out excitedly as he wiggles happily on top of the sheets. 

“A-a-am I invited tuh-to the nest?” Bill questions. 

“Of course you are! You don’t even have to ask!” Mike pats the nest in invitation, “Although I prefer if you were naked.” 

Bill giggles quietly but begins to disrobe, feeling Mike’s eyes on him. Once he was fully naked, he climbs into the nest, heading straight towards Mike’s open arms, kissing his lips gently before lying on top of the taller omega, rubbing his cheek against Mike’s neck just as he feels Mike nuzzle into his hair.  

Bill laughs softly when he feels Mike grinds his cock against his belly, raising his head to teasingly lick underneath his mate’s chin. 

“Bill~” Mike purrs, his hands roaming down his back, not stopping until they reaches his ass in which he greedily cupped it in his slender hands. 

“Yes precious?” Bill inquires lowly as his own hands trailing down Mike’s chest, his nails scrapping gently against his nipples while he begins to nibble on his neck. 

“Omega~” Mike whines, rubbing his dick harder against Bill’s stomach as he feels slick slipping out of his hole and into the sheets below, his fingers digging into Bill’s fleshy globes as he breathes in his mate’s scent. God, his omega smells so good! 

“U-u-use your wuh-words puppy. Wuh-what d-do you want?” 

“I-I-I want you!” 

“But y-you do huh-have me.”  

Mike whimpers, “No! I _want_ you! Suck me off, eat me out, finger me, fuck me, anything! Just please, please, please—” 

Bill growls at the words, biting down on the taller omega’s neck harshly as Mike squirms in pleasure beneath him, tilting his neck to side. Pulling back and feeling satisfied at the mark he left on the freckled omega’s skin, Bill’s hands ran down Mike’s sides until he reached his hips. 

Bill would usually tease Mike more but he could already smell how close to his heat his mate was—he himself feels his heat getting nearer, probably by tomorrow night or even sooner the longer he stays near Mike and he knows Richie was close to his rut as well. So he decides to do what his pretty omega wants. 

Caressing Mike’s inner thighs, Bill spreads them gently—smiling when Mike didn’t fight it or try to hide how wet he was—and gets comfortable in between them. Mike’s heady scent made him close his eyes, breathing in deeply in his intoxicating scent.  

Opening his eyes, he leans down and gives Mike’s leaking head a kitten-like lick, tasting his pre-cum. Humming at the taste, he takes the tip of his cock into his mouth; pressing his tongue against the slit. 

Mike squeals, thighs spreading wider as he thrusts his hips up.  

Swirling his tongue around the head, Bill pumps his mate’s cock idly, looking at Mike through his eyelashes. Watching the way the brunet whimper and lay down against the bed, bucking his hips up, Bill decides to take more in his mouth, dragging his tongue against the underside of Mike’s cock.  

Mike reaches down and curls his fingers through Bill’s silky hair, raising his head a bit to stare at his beautiful omega. Those lovely pink lips wrapped around his dick as Bill keeps taking more and more of his cock until his nose was pressed against the base of his cock. Mike didn’t hold back the moan that escapes his lips at the image that his mate made. 

Bill mewls around the dick in his mouth, slick pooling in between his thighs as he begins massaging Mike’s thighs, swallowing around his mate’s cock. Bill’s hips twitch forward, humping the air as his cock begins to leak pre-cum as he sucks hard on Mike’s length. Bill sneaks a hand in between Mike’s trembling thighs, a finger circling his mate’s wet rim as he swallows again around Mike’s length.  

Mike keens, pulling at Bill’s hair sharply as he arches his back, “Bill, Billie, please!” 

Bill hums in response but he sinks his finger inside, his mate’s hole quickly clenching down on it with a pleased moan. Thrusting his finger idly, Bill slips in a second finger, already knowing that his mate could handle it.  

Bill keeps Mike’s hips pinned down as he pulls back a bit to suck on Mike’s dick more comfortably as he pumps his fingers in and out harshly; thrusting his fingers faster the more Mike squirmed on the bed. 

Curving his fingers up and pressing against the bundle of nerves, he smirks when Mike cums with a scream, slick gushing and running down his wrist as he swallows his mate’s seed. He kept on swallowing around Mike’s dick, tongue swirling around the length and only stopping when Mike whimpers and tries to squirm away. 

Mike finally relaxes against the bed when Bill relented, pulling away from his cock and slipping his fingers out even as he whines and tries to pull him back and keep his mouth around his length or his fingers inside of him; hating the way he felt so _empty_.  

He still at times can’t understand his omega biology… 

Bill smiles down at Mike, leaning over him on his hands and knees as he starts stroking his thighs soothingly. But then the smile leaves his face, his lips now pursed. Despite the fact that Bill loves pleasing his mate and is enjoying his company, he couldn’t ignore that nagging feeling of something was missing, something vital.  

Something felt off and he couldn’t push it away. 

He suddenly hears Mike make happy, needy noises and big, firm hands on his ass; those same hands shamelessly spreading his ass cheeks. Bill moans and his hole clenches around nothing. 

“Damn, what a beautiful sight I stumble on.”  

“Richie!” Mike cries giddily, eyes lighting up. 

Bill turns his head to look behind him and stare at the handsome alpha that smiled cheekily at him. The uncomfortable, off sensation that he was feeling before has started to vanish; finally having both of his mates beside him. 

“Hi Chie~” he coos happily before his eyes narrow slightly, “Y-y-you’re late!” 

“Forgive me kitten.” Richie soothes as he nuzzles Bill’s cheek, reaching forward and doing the same to Mike. Mike, of course, forgives him easily and bares his neck at his alpha, letting out giddy whines. Richie couldn’t resist and give the other side of Mike’s neck a harsh bite. Mike groans lowly and completely submits underneath the other male. 

Letting go of Mike’s neck, Richie presses a kiss on the bruise before tucking his face against Bill’s neck, scenting him and also biting down on his neck. 

Bill lets out a soft squeal, tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck. All too soon, Richie pulls back but not before licking at the area to sooth the slight pain.  

“My gorgeous omegas…” Richie purrs, eyes dark with want but beneath the lust, was also awe and love. 

“Our beautiful alpha~” Bill and Mike coo in response, Bill moving away a bit to kneel beside Mike and pulls him closer, in which the said omega curls next to Bill as both of them eyed Richie with big, pleading eyes; both omegas quite clearly inviting their alpha to enter the nest.   

Taking off his clothes roughly and quickly, Richie kicks his clothes to the side before carefully entering the nest, his nose being assaulted by the scent of two aroused and near heat omegas. Kneeling on the nest, Richie didn’t even have time to get comfortable before he was pulled down, both of his mate quickly curling against each side of him; almost on top of him as they cooed and nuzzled against his chest or his neck. 

Richie sighs contently, his hands stroking Bill and Mike’s back tenderly before playfully groping their asses. Both men push back into his hands, with Bill whimpering with need and Mike humming happily.  

“What’s the matter kitten?” Richie questions Bill gently. 

Bill shakes his head but continue to push back into Richie’s hand.  

Mike reach over and begins stroking Bill’s flank lovingly, eying him for a moment before looking at Richie. “Rich, grab his leg for me.” 

Richie peers at his mate before doing as he was told, letting go of Bill’s ass reluctantly as he grabs his thigh; raising it up high but still keeping Bill pressed to his side.  

Bill made a confused, soft noise, looking at Mike from where he was pressed against Richie’s side curiously.  

Mike only smiles reassuringly as he moves his hand in between Bill’s spread legs and gently pressing a finger inside Bill’s slicked entrance, smiling at the way his mate’s hole gripped his finger tightly.  

Bill lets out a breathy moan, eyes closing as he pushes down against the finger, rubbing his cock against his alpha’s hip. “M-Mike~” 

Richie stares at his mates with hungry eyes, looking at them silently before getting an idea. He gently pulls Mike’s finger away, ignoring the way both omegas whined and grabs Bill, placing him in between them. 

“You grab one leg and I’ll grab the other.” Richie commands gently as he grabs Bill’s right leg. Mike quickly grabs the other, now keeping Bill spread legged in between them. “Slip your finger in again.” 

Mike wastes no time and slides in his finger again, watching as Richie uses his unoccupied hand and slips his own finger next to his; both of them stretching Bill open. 

Mewling, Bill tightens around the fingers, his hips bucking up as he clenches his fists in pleasure. 

Richie and Mike pumps their finger in a steady rhythm, one thrusting in and one pulling out, as they watch the way Bill whines and squirms on the nest. 

“Add a finger.” Richie orders. 

Mike slips in a second finger, pausing for a moment as Bill tenses up around their fingers. When Bill starts to rock his hips, he sees Richie sliding a second finger inside of Bill; Bill’s thighs quivering as his hole flutters around the four fingers inside of him. 

“That’s a good kitten; you’re taking our fingers so well~” Richie praises while Mike starts pressing kisses to his cheek, at times rubbing their cheeks together. Mike would smile whenever he feels Bill leaning into the touch. 

“Do you feel full baby?” Richie asks as he begins to thrusts his fingers in, Mike following the motion and pulling them out whenever his alpha pushes his fingers in. “How does it feel having our fingers inside of you kitten?” 

“It f-f-feels s-so good Daddy~” Bill purrs, rocking back against the fingers.

“I can feel you sucking our fingers in Bill. God, you feel so amazing.” Mike says breathlessly, spreading his fingers apart and feeling Richie doing the same thing.

Richie then prods against Bill’s prostate, a sly fox-like grin on his lips as Bill lets out a keen and clamps down on their fingers. Mike laughs softly and moves his fingers to thrust against his mate’s prostate.

In no time, Bill was arching his back and sobbing, eyes tightly closed and cheeks flushed pink as he thrust down against the fingers; his slicked hole clenching and unclenching around the fingers as he holds Richie’s shoulder with one hand while the other hand grabbed on to Mike’s arm.

“You’re going to cum for us princess?” Richie questions lowly, lips pressed against the shell of Bill’s ear.

Bill’s response was a desperate mewl.

“Please cum for us beautiful,” Mike nuzzles into Bill’s cheek, “We want to see you cum undone before us. Please~”

Bill’s eyes snapped open, staring at his two cherished mates; both of them staring down at him with dark eyes but warm smiles as the both of them thrust their fingers hard against his prostate at the same time.

Tensing up, Bill throws his head back as he cums with a loud cry, his back arching and toes curling as he bucks down wildly into his mates’ fingers. Body trembling, Bill slowly releases the tight grip he had on Richie and Mike, heart pounding as he tries to catch his breath.

He could barely make out words being spoken to him, mind still hazy. A minute later he starts to regain his senses, opening his eyes lazily when he feels soft kisses being pressed against his side of his face and someone nuzzling into his neck.

“And he’s back!” Richie states with a teasing smile, pulling back a bit.

Mike continues to remain by his side, nose pressed against his scent gland as he purrs contently.

Smiling, Bill doesn’t stop himself from purring, nuzzling into Mike’s curls as his hand reaches towards Richie.

Richie grabs the outstretched hand, pressing a kiss to Bill’s knuckles as he lies down beside him, his hand reaching over to stroke Mike’s side.

As the three of them lay on the bed in silence, contentment in the air as Richie curled up protectively around Bill and keeping Mike pressed against Bill’s side, the two omegas purring happily when Mike suddenly sits up and looks at Richie.

“Alpha, you didn’t cum.” Mike states with a frown, doe eyes staring at Richie with guilt while Bill turns to Richie with an equally guilt filled look.

“Hey hey hey, none of that! This wasn’t about me and my dick; this was about me pleasing my two omegas.”

“But—”

“No buts unless we’re talking about your fine asses; I’m okay.” Richie reassures them.

Mike and Bill stare at him with dubious expressions, eyebrows raised up as they turn to look at each other. After staring at each other silently for a moment, they both smile at each other; their smiles mischievous.

Richie eyes them suspiciously.

“W-what’s the muh-matter _Daddy_? You’re s-s-starting to luh-look nervous.” Bill inquires with a purr, his grin wide and sharp as a Cheshire cat.

“Bill…” Richie starts warningly.

“Don’t worry Alpha,” Mike reassures with a cheeky grin, “We’ll take good care of you~”

“Boys—” Richie didn’t get to finish before he was jumped by two enthusiastic omegas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read it; kudos and comments are always appreciated. ^///^


End file.
